Persona 4: I See What I Believe
by Taeke Kaeta
Summary: Adira Shoguya, Yasogami High, second year. Grades could use some work.  Persona, Nobunaga. Specialty: Physical Attacks.   Likes: War Games, Sports, anything that involves hitting, Yukiko Amagi, tea  Dislikes: Sweets, Souji Seta.  That's all... isn't it?
1. Stranger to the Program

**Junes, Food Court**

It was just a regular day, like always. I wake up, got to school (Yasogami High, by the way), and I go home. Sometimes I got to Junes for a while and eat at the food court. I would usually go to the meat place down at the shopping district, but I feel kinda bad for this Yosuke Hanamura guy. He's the son of the Junes owner and lots of people have been talking shit about him whenever he goes to the shopping district. I don't want to listen to the serial murder gossip and other junk while eating anyway. Housewives these days…

Well, anyway. That was kinda off track. My name is Adira Shoguya, junior, by the way. Well, right now I'm eating the same old teriyaki combo from the Junes Food Court again. I never get sick of the stuff.

Down the hole. Delicious! I guess I'll call it a day. I stand up to leave… hey. Isn't the that Hanamura guy? And the transfer student?... WITH YUKIKO AMAGI AND CHIE SATONAKA!.. and some biker dude? Huh… weird. What were those guys doing together? And they were coming out of the TV department? I can't speak for other people, but TV shopping isn't my idea for an ideal hang out plan. What would they're conversations be?

_"Wow look at this model!" the cheery Chie says… not a bad nickname_

_"That? That's been in stock ever since we opened." Yosuke says, almost boastfully_

_"Really? But that's a new GL. Those things should be flying of the shelves," the transfer student noted._

_"Probably because people the here aren't too rich." Yosuke added._

_"And this… a Shotiba model. Just released a week ago. Better than my old GL," said the transfer student_

_"Ouh… the small cubicle one? 2001?" questioned the dainty Amagi-san_

_"Not as bad as my Mahaya 1990," said the biker dude._

_"WOW THAT"S OLD!" exclaims everyone._

Like I said; weird. What nut-job would talk about that stuff? An image of Kinshiro Morooka, my homeroom teacher, flashes through my mind. Anyway, maybe they're not going there for TV shopping - like I said; only nut-jobs do that - while hanging out, but maybe there's some kind of secret in there. Like an underground dance club! What? It's a possibility. Who knows; maybe it's even better. Like a!... nah, I shouldn't get too ahead of things. I would like to go check it out, but it's already closing time. I guess I'll go tomorrow.

**The next day, Yagami High, class 2-2**

It's the last study session for the day. I lay my chin and tilt my head just enough so I can face the clock. Souji, the transfer student, and the others seemed to be very anxious about something. Maybe the disco ball in their secret-disco-club-hidden-inside-the-department-store broke. Yeah, I'm exaggerating. But still, I just need to find out what's going on in there.

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock _"Shoguya," _tick tock tick _"Shoguya...," _tock tick tock tick _"SHOGUYA!"

"Wha..!" I was then broken out of my trance by someone who yelled my name.

"Welcome back to Earth," those were the sarcastically welcoming words that flowed out of the bucked-toothed mouth of my teacher, Mr. Morooka. "Kids these days. You think you can just lay there on your ass and let your mind walk around your own world? Or were you fantasizing about some girl? Pfft… anyway, do you know the answer to the question or not?"

I looked up with my eyes still in an annoyed squint. Morooka was standing in front of me with his hand pointing to the black board with his chalk. Crap! It's a history question! Era during the period 794-1185? I think it was Heian… or was it Heinan! Or maybe Hainen! Crap… I gotta take pot luck here!

"Umm.. it's…," _RIIING! _ Saved by the bell!

"Ehh… alright; class dismissed. Shoguya! You owe me an answer tomorrow! Don't think I'll forget!" Morooka screamed into the crowd that was steadily flowing out of the room. No problem! I'd have looked it up by then! Souji and the others are leaving too. To the TV department no doubt! Ninja mode on!

**Junes, Television Department**

Hmhmm… I managed to follow them without detection! Infiltration complete! Now to get the information I need. I'm hiding behind a stack of boxes and the targets are standing in front of a wide screen TV… Mahaya… 2010… HD… DVD and – GRRR! What am I thinking! Being stupid that's what! They're standing still. Is that the entrance to the disco club? Ok… I just need to wait and… WHAT THE FFF-! They're going inside the TV! How is that possible! It's not! I would know; when I was a kid watching TV, I was so hypnotized by the pictures and ran towards the screen hoping… well, you get the point. Anyway, I need to follow them before the "gate" closes! I doubt it'll open to me alone. But I can't let them notice me! I need to time it just right; when the last foot goes in. Aaaand… HERE'S MY CHANCE!

I ran as fast as I can. One, two, one, two. Just paces away, but I can't risk it, I just jumped for it! I looked in front of me. Ah…

**Behind the TV**

"Who's" that?"

"I remember him! He's Adira Shoguya, he's in the same class as us!"

"What's he doing here?"

".. and what's with that nose-bleed?" these were the voices I heard as I eventually came to consciousness.

"Ahh.." am I here? I looked around slightly… I can see metal pillars… like the one in TV studios… am I really here! The disco! I looked at the floor. Well, that kinda creeped me out, but the motive is definitely abstract, like a… "DANCEPARTY!" I yelled as I came to my feet and started dancing, until I saw the surprised faces around me… and a giant teddy bear?

"The hell do you think you're doing?" the biker dude said to me.

"Uhm… I…"

"Well, since he's here… might as well tell him the truth. No sense in making up a story to explain all of this," Chie added. What's she talking about? With a floor like this, metal pillars, stage lights, and the fog. I would still believe this is a dance club, but I guess that's not an option anymore.

After that long explanation I was all out of steam. That was a lot to take in! Who've thought that a place like this would exist! With the murders and shadow things in between, it was all like something from a thriller!

"Well, that story took us a while. Looks like we'll have to continue down that new place to rescue Kujikawa-san some other time," said the ever calm-looking transfer student.

"Wait! I smell something! And it smells fresh!" said the teddy bear, apparently named Teddy… how cliché.

"'Fresh'? Is that supposed to mean it just appeared? What is it?" asked Yosuke. Suddenly our attention was drawn to a silhouette through the fog. It gestures as if it wants us to follow it then walks away.

"What was that?"

"I don't know… Should we follow it?"

I was curious. I haven't believed everything about this place yet, so I was eager to get some proof to what they said. So I just ran after it.

"SHOGUYA!" that didn't stop me. I kept running.

**Battle Coliseum**

This place was creeping me out! I somehow ended up in this creepy arena. Blood was everywhere! Chains with broken restraints, and the one that aren't broken have skeletons bound to them. Where was I?

"Shoguya!" I could here the footsteps getting closer. They were running after me. When they came to a stop, the guy in front of me started talking. I looked up. It was… me?

"I love blood…" he said… or is it I said? Ehh…. He-I said I guess.

"What?"

"I love the screams of torture. I love to kill." What did he mean? Is he talking about me? Does he mean that by saying that in my body that means that's how I really am?

"Swords, guns, war – I LOVE THEM ALL!" is this how I am? I straightened my back. I raised my head. I looked he-me in the eyes. Exact height, same uniform, same face, same person.

"Don't say it!" I heard Chie scream. I slowly opened my mouth and muttered the words I wanted to say.

"Yeap, that's me."

"HAAAH!" everyone exclaimed. What? I admit it. I always loved those bloody gore games, and somehow I excel in class whenever it's about some war. I love fighting games, and other stuff. Why deny it if I know it's true?

"Wait… no. That's not how it works!" he-I said. Not how it works? What is he-I talking about? Stating the truth is wrong? I was always said that telling the truth is a good thing. Honesty is the best policy and junk.

"Wooow… that guy is hardcore!" I heard Kanji the Biker say.

"No… I can't leave without turning into my super cool form!" he-I screamed.

"I don't care! If I got this right, you're supposed to turn into my persona, right? Well, get to it! I wanna get my persona so I can kick shadow ass!" I shout at him-me.

"Not until I get my fight!" okay, he's-I'm getting annoying… and so is this whole "he-me" system! I'll just state him as "him", there!

In annoyance I ran back towards everyone. I searched for whatever I can use. Kanji's shield looked good enough. I snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey!" Kanji yelled in rejection to what I was doing. I need it! I'll give it back later anyway. I ran towards "him" and hit "him" on the head with the edge of the shield.

"Turn into my persona dammit!" I yelled as high continuously hit "him" with the shield. He's not giving up. Am I really that stubborn?

"Get off me!" he screamed as he pushed me off. I landed with a thud. "Lets see how you deal with me in my true from!" he then transformed into how a manga would describe a warmonger. Several arms, and each of them has a different weapon of war as a hand. "TAKE THIS!" he slammed his giant mace hand towards me. I evaded the slow attack as it smashes the ground. I jumped into the hand and ran up the giant arm.

"I don't like it! Here, TAKE IT BACK!" and I hit him as hard as I can on his warmonger face. He lost balance and fell to the ground. As he slowly regained consciousness, I walked up his giant barrel-chest and to a seat at his neck. "ARE YOU GOING TO TURN INTO MY PERSONA OR WON'T YOU!" I shouted at the extent of my lungs as I, yet again, hit him repeatedly with Kanji's ever growing dented shield.

"That guy is starting to scare me." I heard Kanji say behind me. So what? I like it.

"Okay okay! I'll turn into your persona!" he finally said.

"About time!" he started to glow. Then he poofed into blue dust and took another form. My persona. A masked man with a military cloak with a machinegun and shotgun as hands and swords as legs! TOTAL AWESOMENESS!

**The next morning, Yagami High, class 2-2**

I went straight to bed yesterday. I was too tired after what happened inside the TV. I was tired, but I just couldn't sleep. I was too excited about today, when I can finally fight shadows! Man, that'll be fun! I have a feeling that from now on, things will be…

"Morning you maggots. Shoguya! Where's my answer!" …totally awful.


	2. Losing Consciousness

I do not own anything from Atlus… except the characters that I made up. Blab la bla (insert more legal stuff here) I don't even own that

Okay then, story starts now!

**Shopping District, Daidara Metal Works**

"How much can I get for this?" I asked the shop keeper as I slid some kind of material towards his direction. I let go of my hand and he examined it.

"Well…" I tightened my lips "if you get me ten more of these, I can give you a whole yen." I was star struck.

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Look around the river and use yer head. If I wanted plain rocks I would've got out and find some myself. No get out and bring me some things I can actually use!" he shouted at me as I covered my head while I ran outside, since he threw the rock I brought in and I figured he wouldn't mind losing a knife or two. Well that stunk. I was hoping that would've gotten me enough money to buy that new war game that's out, fat chance now.

I was about to go uphill, back home, when I saw Souji almost right next to me, spacing out in front of a purple door. At first I was actually freaked out by that flying, purple door. But I just started to get used to it. I've seen this situation a lot now; grey haired transfer student spaces out in front of floating door. But he's not always in front of the door; sometimes I just see the door without him anywhere near it, but that door only just appeared around the time he came to Inaba. No one else seems to notice the door so I just let it be.

Usually I would just walk away from that scene, but I had nothing else to do anyway, so I approached him. He never responds to anything when he's in this state, so I'll just wait for him to snap out of it.

After about fifteen minutes, he finally came to.

"Hey, Souji."

"Hm? Shoguya-san? What's wrong?"

"Care to tell me what's with that door?"

"Huh? Wait… you can actually see this door?"

"Yeah, but I noticed no one else can though. So, may I have an explanation?"

"Umm… sorry, but I'm going to have to get permission from someone," after that he smiled and walked away as if nothing happened. Sometimes, that nonchalant attitude of him gets to me. He almost never gets worked up over anything and it kinda makes me want to have the same attitude…

It was pretty much a non-productive day and I just wanted to get it over with, but I just had to try it again. I tried to open the door, but, like every other time, it didn't open. What? You could honestly say that you could live with yourself if you saw a mysterious floating purple door and you didn't even try to open it? It's like human nature to do something like that! But… that effort just added to my non-productive day. I really just want to head home now.

**Adira Shoguya's residence, late night**

Ouh yeah, I forgot to mention anything about my house. I'm renting a small house. My parent's figured I should start learning how to take care of myself early. The rent's small, in accordance to the house I guess, so I can manage with part-time jobs.

First off all on the "what to do when I get home" list is to make dinner. I'm not too much of a cook, so I just made rice and ate that with some leftover chicken from Aiya. While I was eating, I was looking at the turned-off TV on the other side of the room. Come to think of it, we always use the TV in Junes, since it takes us to the exact same place every time, but I wonder where this TV leads… I walked over and put my head in for a little peak.

…

I took my head out as quickly as I could after realizing what I saw. DAMN! I never ever EVER want to do that again. Do NOT ask me why as asking might revive the trauma I have suffered while seeing THAT. Besides, you don't want to know. I realize this makes the desire to find out what it is stronger, but believe me; you really don't want to know. Let's just say it has something to do with a shadow and leave it at that.

I went to my room and sat the chair in front of my desk. I flicked my head backwards and combed my hair back with my hand. I don't think I have any homework, exams aren't that close either. I guess I'll just call it a night. Man, I need to add some things into my life. For the night part of my life at least. I took off my uniform and replaced my undershirt with another one with short sleeves and changed my pants with some spare gym shorts. I was about to lie on the bed when my phone rang. Who could it be at this time of night? I picked it up and pressed the talk button.

"Shoguya here"

"You want to know what it is?" said a feminine voice. Well that shocked me. Especially since the voice was kinda alluring.

"Who is this?"

"We'll see if you're capable of a visitor privilege. He'll be accompanying you here, mind you. See you then," before I could even start my sentence, she hung up. What was that all about? She told me to do stuff and expected me to do it without giving me an explanation. I guess I'll be figuring all this out when "he" arrives.

Before I could think a second though, the phone rang again. I thought it was going to be the guy she was talking about, so I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Don't think you have everyone fooled…" my heart skipped a beat, mostly because the voice was familiar.

"Satonaka-san? What do you mean?" is what I said, but she already hanged up. What was that about? I hope I didn't do anything to upset her, cause I kinda liked her. Then again, I like every girl that would even talk to me.

I was about to go under the sheets when I noticed that my mouth is kinda dry. I went downstairs to get something to drink. I didn't think water will help me enough, so I started to make some tea. The warmth should practically rock me to sleep. I filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. I rummaged through my cupboards for a cup when I heard a knock at the door. A phone call and now a visitor? This never happens when I actually need company. I went to the door and looked out the peephole. It was Souji. What was he doing here? I unlocked the door but kept the chain on.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Seta-sama?"

"Just out to pick you up. You received the phone call I assume." I went slightly pale. The way I figure it, it's either he can do a dead accurate impersonation of a woman, or I'm about to get punked. I slid the chain off and opened the door wide.

"Come with me please. We need to hurry."

"Oh… but I have…" before I could say anything else, he tugged my sleeve and dragged me out of my house, not forgetting to close the door. I tried to pull myself free, but I was tired , plus Souji is stronger than he looks.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" I asked.

"We're going to Daidara, or rather, next to Daidara" next to Daidara? Does he mean that store or that door? Either way, I was glad to come along; I never got my tea.

**Shopping District, Daidara Metal Works**

We walked for about ten minutes when we finally arrived at the floating door. Aww… so he WAS talking me to that door. I was kinda hoping he was actually bringing me to the store.

Souji walked in front of the door and opened it. How come HE can open it! While he opened it, the gap shone with a strong light, very original…

"Go on in," I did what he said and walked towards the open door, but I lost consciousness before I reached the doorway.

**Velvet Room**

"Welcome," I heard someone say in a creepy voice. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes to overcome the blur. When everything was in focus, I saw a guy with an abnormally large nose in front of me and a beautiful blonde girl sitting next to me.

"I understand you were eager to visit this place," large-pointy-nose guy says. If I knew there was a freakishly disfigured man in here, I would've changed my mind, especially since it's such a cramped room.

"My name is Igor, and this is Margaret," wait a minute, did he just say "Igor". If so, where the heck is Dr. Frankenstein or any other mentally disturbed scientist? Well, he does fit the name "Igor" though. Those bulging eyes, that huge nose, and not forgetting that hunch back.

"I will explain what your friend has been doing here. Here, he has been bringing together his the reflections of his personality creating personalities of a different form ," he explained. What is this, college? I didn't understand a word out of it.

"In other words," Margaret started to say "He's been fusing personas," there! Was saying that so hard? Why didn't Mr. Bignose say it that way?

Fusing personas, huh? That kinda makes sense. He always fight's with different personas. It changes from time to time. I was planning to memorize his personas, but the new ones made me go off my mind's balance so I gave up.

"We have been considering on bestowing upon you, a Wild Card," Igor said. Again, I don't understand what he just said.

"The ability of multiple personas," Margaret added. That's more like it. I was sighing in relief of getting a clear translation when I realized what she just said. Multiple personas!

"Well… umm… so am I qualified?"

"You are very fortunate to even being able to enter this room."

"Huh?"

"But seeing that you can actually see the entrance to this room and go through it, most probably have something within you which gives you the ability to do so. What it exactly is though, we are not sure."

"I'll be seeing to that right now…" Igor said. He then conjured a deck of cars from thin air. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Well, not really."

"Hmhm… well, in this room, Tarot holds a great deal of truth. Even out there Tarot still holds at least a little bit of truth, however you view it…" honestly, I didn't give a damn. I just wanted to find out whether I can get this "Wild Card" or not.

"Well then… let us start the reading…" about time. He then somehow made some of the cards in the deck fly out from where they were and onto the table. Where they landed I have no idea understand why. Tarot wasn't really my thing. Igor flipped the one in the middle over. What the… it was blank…

"Very interesting…" is what he said as he flipped the next card, which was also blank. He flipped all of the cards, which all turned out to be blank.

"It seems that the cards aren't willing to or aren't capable of giving me your fortune. It seems as if your destiny is completely unreadable," what was that supposed to mean?

"This might explain why we didn't know of your existence," Margaret added.

"So, what, does this mean I don't have a destiny or something?"

"That is nay impossible, every being, living or non-living, has a destiny, whether it is simply to be blown away by the wind or to conquer a nation," she inquired. I don't know if they're going off topic on purpose or not, the main reason I'm here is to find out if I could have this "Wild Card", right?

"So, can I have a Wild Card?"

"I'm afraid you may not…" Igor answered. His words seemed to be of concern but his voice has been in a levelled pitch ever since I got here, it's like this guys doesn't have emotion.

"Whatever the world has in store for you, it is something that we shouldn't be meddling in. At first, we were trying to find out whether you were simply a patron of this room that we somehow were unable to identify, but it seems that us not knowing about you was how it was supposed to be," Margaret explained. Well, after all this I can't get a Wild Card! Dragged out of my own house, at the dead of night, plus I really never got my tea! I'm wasn't gonna walk out of here empty handed!

"I'm not leaving here without getting what I expected," I said as I stood up, only to be followed by a bump on my head. I forgot how low the ceiling was…

"But I am afraid that is how it will be. Normally, I would say 'till we meet again', but I am also afraid that we might never see each other ever again,"

"But…!" before I could say anything else, I started to lose consciousness. Dammit, Igor. I'll be back…

**?, ?**

"Hey, wake up,"

"Please get up…"

"I never got a chance to…!"

"Zip it, loud mouth!" I was so confused… why is this guys talking to himself? I heard different sentence, but the voice was all the same. Don't tell me Souji let me get kidnapped by some kind of sociopath…

"Finally, he's getting up…"

"About time!"

"Quick, get him outside before he realizes who we are."

"Don't you mean who he is?"

"Shut up, motor-mouth!"

"C'mon, let's get him out of here, I'll help you." I felt several hands hold me up by my shoulders. So this guy wasn't alone. I was going to struggle, but I couldn't move. It's like all my energy has been sucked out of me. I couldn't even see where I was with all the fog, and I couldn't see my kidnappers faces because they were holding me really tightly from behind. All I could do was scream.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" I yelled.

"Oh no… this is bad."

"Not for me! I got some things I want to say to him first!"

"I know you're a fool, but come on; think, man!"

"On the count of three… on second thought; screw one and two. Three!" I felt all of the hands reject me into a bright light. I started to lose consciousness again. I'm getting really sick of this. Before I lost total consciousness, I was able to turn around enough to see who they were. What the… it's…

**Shopping District, Daidara Metal Works**

** "**Baah!" was the first thing I said as I returned to the real world. I was so shocked, not only did I fell backwards into the sidewalk paving, but I also forgot who I saw in that foggy place. Double damn!

"So, how was it?" a grey-haired kid said to me as my eyesight started to blur in. It was Souji.

"It was completely worthless…" in the end, I didn't get anything out of all of this. Just a sore butt and definitely not tea!

"That's too bad. Well, want me to accompany you home?" he offered me.

"No thanks. I'll go home by myself."

"Okay then. Have a nice weekend," he waved me a goodbye and walked away. I walked in the other direction until the vending machine caught my attention. I really am thirsty… I don't have any change, considering I was in my sleeping clothes, but I figured there's some spare change around here somewhere. Well, this was a little desperate, I admit, but I figured "why not?" it's not like I got anything else to do.

It took about five minutes until I came across what I need. Oh yeah! I finally found three one-yen coins! I deposited the coins into the machine and picked out a can of NAStea. I don't care if the name's disgusting, I need some tea NOW! The machine started moving… slowly… slowly… for the love of… can't this thing go any faster! Finally the can was about to drop… and then… it got stuck between the inner shelves and the glass. DAMN IT! Why is everything getting me further away from my tea! I just lost my damn patience and walked uphill.

**Adira's residence, slightly later night**

When I got home, I suspected to hear the kettle whistling away, but I didn't. I went over to check on it and found out that all of the water evaporated while I was gone. I knew I should've poured in more water, but I got too stingy… I sighed. Forget the tea, I'm gonna go to bed.

I was already under the covers, when I realized something; I wasn't in the mood for this. Losing consciousness again after it happened three times just fifteen minutes ago? I don't think so. I got up and turned on my PC. Let's see who's still online at this time of night…


	3. Relayed Dare

Sorry it took so long; I was kinda stuck in creative block.

**Daidara Metal Works, 17:00**

"Dude! You lied to me again!" I yelled as I entered the metal works shop.

"What!" the shopkeeper looked back from his work. He walked up to the counter and I put a sack on the table.

"What is this?" he asked.

"The sword you sold me yesterday!"

"WHAT!" he opened the sack in a rush. I wasn't lying; that sack does have a sword in it, or what's left of a sword anyway. He dumped the contents onto the counter and mourned over his creation. I don't see why he's doing that; that sword was a piece of crap.

"This is… WAS one of my finest work!"

"Finest work my ass! It broke in just one day!"

"Do not blame the sword! What were you doing with my creations anyway!" I reminisced.

_"I can't get this stupid door open!"_

_ "Don't worry, I'll open it," *slash* *stab* *bash*_

"… just the usual,"

"Well, I'm not making anymore swords for you!"

"What! C'mon, man!"

"What's the point? You keep breaking them anyway,"

"But…"

"Get out of my shop!" he yelled as he threw a chain mail at me. I fell back…

**Southern Shopping District**

… and fell onto the sidewalk pavement. That old coot has a short temper…

Does this feel like déjà vu to anyone else? Well, whatever. I have a problem here. No old man blacksmith means no more weapons, and no more weapons means no more fighting shadows, and no more fighting shadows leaves me with nothing to do after school!

"Looks like you got on old man Daidara's bad side again," I heard someone say. I looked back and saw my four classmates.

"You really shouldn't abuse his stuff like that. We wouldn't be here if it weren't with him," Yukiko said. I swallowed.

"Who says? Souji started off with a golf club and he didn't have any problems then," added Yosuke. A golf club huh? That sounds boring; golf clubs don't have that umf that goes with a sword.

"Well, what're you going to do now? You can't fight empty handed," said the almighty leader. I stood up.

"I'll figure something out eventually."

"If you say so. We're gonna go see how Kujikawa-san is doing, wanna come along?" Yosuke offered.

"I just did that a few minutes ago, you guys go on ahead."

"Okay then. Seeya tomorrow," the four of them turned to the tofu shop and waved at me, except Chie Satonaka, as usual. Seriously, what did I ever do to that girl? She's starting to creep me out.

Well, what now? I said I'd figure something out eventually, but now that I think about it, what CAN I do? I decided to ponder it over a can of NAStea. I walked over to the machine and remembered something. Isn't this the stubborn machine from the other night? I looked into the machine and I found that the stuck can wasn't there anymore. Either someone got a free drink or the machine was refilled already, but seeing that some rows were almost empty, I figured it was the first one. If I find out who got that can…

"Looking for this?" I heard a female voice say. I looked back and found Margaret holding a can of NAStea, almost teasing me by shaking it.

"You paid for this, so you should take it," she handed me the can. Y'know, I would've been a lot happier if I got this can two days ago. I drank the entire can in three gulps.

"I have a message for you," I raised an eyebrow.

" I thought you weren't supposed to 'meddle' with what 'the world had in store for me'," I'd expect someone to get at least a little annoyed by what I said, but Margaret didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Under usual circumstances, yes, but right now I'm just doing a favour for someone,"

"And that someone being…?"

"Confidential," nice, make me eat my own words huh?

"On to the message. This someone wants you to go through the flames of hell empty handed. They specifically said 'Go to the Coliseum and down into the dungeons. You'll find what you need at the end'," before I could ask, she walked turned and walked away.

"Hey, wait!"

"This is all I came to do. I shouldn't meddle in your fate anymore than necessary," I held my tongue. Fine, I just stood there as she disappeared through the floating door.

The Coliseum huh? My place behind the TV? I did notice that the big gate left of the entrance was always open, and that's where all the shadows there come from. Oh, did I forget to mention I go there everyday after school? Well I do, a good way to blow of steam, I just hack and slash everything I see, I'm living the life most teenagers dream off; to hit everything in sight and not get yelled at.

Wait… so I'm expected to go in there unarmed! That is it most idiotic, nonsensical, stupi-

**Back of the TV, Coliseum**

Then again, I have nothing better to do. I gazed at the arena from the top of the structure. I can see shadows flowing out of the left gate. Do I really have to go through all those shadows? It really would be the smart thing to just walk away, but considering Margaret delivered the message, I'm guessing whoever wants me to do it has a lot of influence.

I wouldn't be doing this is if they knew I couldn't do it, right? Or maybe they're expecting me to fail and die… I really need to stop thinking about it so much, it's starting to give me a nervous rash.

I walked down the steps slowly. Each step matching to a heart beat, hint: this means I'm running.

"Here I come, ya freaks of nature!" I jumped and charged into a buff humanoid shadow. "GO! NOBUNAGA!"

**Velvet Room**

"We've completed our part of the bargain, and I expect you to complete yours,"

"Of course," the limousine had an eerie atmosphere as the three other worldly beings gone about their business, one of them being a guest, but not the usual; red-haired man with a strong build with a sleeveless shirt tucked into thick pants you'd expect to see worn by the military which are then again tucked into leather boots. Chains acted as his belt, and shackles as bracelets. He slouched in the guest's couch. Margaret took the body language into account; he was underestimating her.

"I refuse to partake in any future interactions with him; if you have business with him, you're on your own," Margaret said with a straight forward tone.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. But honestly, why so reluctant? He has as much to do with this place as me and the others," as the red-haired man said that, Margaret's face tightened, she wasn't worried about lasting wrinkles.

"Wouldn't this act be of objection to your peers?" Igor said.

"Probably, but I never care what they think."

"Well… your personal affairs really do not concern us."

"Right on, Pinocchio. This is my stop, seeya."

"I hope not…" Margaret said under her breath. The red-haired man stood up and reached for the door. He paused for a moment and face the two residents of the Velvet Room.

"What? You're not gonna stop this thing?"

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. Other than the general relationship we have, we cannot give you any other commodities; this car stops for no one," Igor said without lifting his face. The man chuckled.

"I guess it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, fine," the man opened the door and jumped out, kicking the door closed in mid-air. He landed on the hazy road without a sound and gazed at the limousine as it disappeared into the fog.

"Hmph…" he put his hands into his pockets and walked into the fog.

**Behind the TV, Coliseum Dungeons**

Next thing I know I'm running for my life down the dungeon corridor. I looked back. The black figures chasing me seemed to have doubled in number. I know what you're thinking; I seem pretty calm for someone who's running for my life. I can assure you that I'm screaming like a little girl inside.

I was coming upon a four way intersection. Let's see, straight is obvious and makes it a perfect trap, but then again reverse psychology has thrown all possible sense in that out of the water… grr… I'll take chance! Right!

Bad idea… dead end.

I looked back and I couldn't even see any light past the black figures. Am I going to die here? Alone?... wait a minute… alone? That can't be, Teddy was supposed to be here too, why didn't I see him when I came in?

**Junes, Electronics Department**

"Thi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-s-s-s cha-a-a-a-air-r-r-r f-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-l-s-s-s-s-s be-e-e-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-y-y-y-y go-o-o-o-o-o-d"

**Back to Adira**

Whatever, he wouldn't be much help anyway. Where was I?

"*growl*" oh yeah. Suddenly, a shadow jumped at me. I close my eyes and just waited for it to end.

I waited….

And waited…

Is this what death feels like? I opened my eyes. I saw the shadow that attacked me… well, WAS going to attack me cowering in front of me. What the? What's goin' on? Another one attacked, instinctively I blocked, but it turned out that one ended up cowering too. And ANOTHER on jumped at me, I thought the same thing would happen, but instead it hit me right in the face.

"OW!" that shadow's small, but it packs a mean punch. I don't know why, but the shadows that were cowering looked like they got pissed off, and then, you won't believe this at all, they attacked the shadows that hit me till it burst into a black puff of smoke.

"Uhmm…. Thanks?" what? I'm grateful to those shadows, so what? You can't just walk away from the person that saved your life as if you told them to take out the garbage.

Looks like those two shadows triggered the other shadows to charge in, but then, lots of other shadows suddenly started fighting each other. I was confused… yet relieved.

Amid the chaos, I started to notice something. Shadows with yellow masks are being attacked by shadows of other masks. Oh yeah, Souji told me something about this; a shadow's mask represents their Arcana. I'm not really interested in that stuff, so I didn't remember much. Let's see… yellow… and then there was roman numbers on the mask. Souji said those are factors too, right? Hmm... VII… if I'm right, that's the Chariot.

"Chariot…" I sounded it… why, does that feel so… familiar?

"Chariot..." I sounded again. I know that it's somehow… important?

"Chariot…." I tried to remember… but then I got a serious headache. Not the usually ache kind of headache, this one was more of a strong throb… like a pounding. Every time I try to remember it's like something exploded in my head.

I looked up and noticed that all the yellow masks are gone. I'm on my own now.

"Chariot…" I know there's something behind this word… something important… very important. The throb was even bigger now. The shadows charged at me all at once. One more time.

"CHARIOT!" the throb was huge this time, but then it stopped. I felt a burst of energy through my body and I could see Nobunaga's arm envelope mine as an aura. I clenched my fist and Nobunaga's did too. I faced the shadows.

"I'll take all of you on."

Sorry for the slight cliffhanger. Wait till the next chapter, I'll try to not make it as long as last time!


	4. Earthly Storm!

I've been on "hiatus" for awhile. This is a busy year for me, ok! Teacher's aren't letting up with the homework and I got other things to attend to. I really didn't need this clouding my head, so I let go of it for awhile, I'm back now, and that's what matters, right? Right?

Adira: "Dude! I missed you!"

TK: "Yeah yeah. Sorry for that."

Adira: "I've been stuck in this dungeon for like, what, four months?"

TK: "I didn't keep track…"

Adira: *holds knife to TK's neck*

All titles belong to Atlus

**?**

The grand city was peaceful, as always. The citizens walked around and about their business, all dressed accordingly. The skies are full of fog, like always. This was not a special day - except for the fact that someone just came back.

He walked down the street through the citizens. They didn't give him much attention; he's one of the higher ups that are commonly found outside of their usual quarters. He passed all the buildings without even giving anything other than the road in front of him a glance.

He reached the Seventh, a huge structure with an ancient Greek design, but didn't enter; no one was able to for years. He just stood on the top of the stairs, staring at the blank wall.

"Where have you been?" a voice said from behind him. It came from a man with long , pitch black hair and eyes that are just as dark. He came out of the behind one of the statue pedestals, which don't really have statues on them.

"None of your business."

"Probably not, but then again," the black-haired man approached him, his cloak and hair flapping slightly as he walked.

"I don't know why we always come here; we know that nothing has changed."

"You'd never know."

"Oh?" the black-haired man looked him in the eye, "That was a hint; you're doing something," he made him flinch. Anyone could have made that guess, knowing who he was.

"I don't know what you're doing, nor do I have to get in the middle of it," with that, the black-haired man turned back and walked down the stairs, hands in pockets, leaving him to his own business.

"… or at least… not yet," at that moment, the blank wall faintly glowed, the one with black hair kept walking, and the one with red was smiling.

**Behind the TV, Coliseum Dungeons**

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to stay alive so far. I was able to wipe out a third of the crowd of shadows. I felt so nimble, so light, and my kicks and punches never felt so strong. It was liberating… yet familiar, I don't know why.

But why bother myself with stuff like that when there's like ten dozen shadows and I'm totally O.P.? I can't think of a good reason either, back into the fray!

One of my favourite things right now is that I can fly! Well… not really fly, more like hover, but I don't mean actually floating; it's more like I can jump really well and go really long without touching the ground. So... it goes a little like this: jump, spinning kick, punch, grab face, single handstand, roundhouse kick, handstand launch, and finally, my favourite part; while in midair, shoot a shockwave from Nobunaga's aura hand. I can't even begin to describe how much fun I'm having right now.

I stomped the crawlers, tossed the small flyers, and slammed the big ones into the ground. Not much of a challenge honestly. Where're all the boss shadows? Like… that giant pole dancer shadow back in Rise's TV place and Teddie's creepy, cracked face, coming-out-of-the-ground-like-a-mole shadow, now THAT was a real rush fighting.

I was on a roll! I stabbed a humanoid shadow through its mask with my bare hands and shot a shockwave, hitting all the nearby shadows behind it. All of them collapsed and faded away. As soon as the shockwave vanished too, I suddenly felt a little fatigue. Damn, was my strength going away already? Another humanoid shadow came to avenge his friend. He right hooked my stomach, but I managed to stay planted on the ground.

That hurt… earlier I would've stopped the punch or dodge it, but I guess I'm getting tired; of course, I still had enough strength to absorb that blow though. I squeezed the buff shadow arm and managed to crush it. Black mist diffused into the air and, while it was distracted, I back flipped, landing my legs onto its shoulders and vaulted myself off its back.

I don't think I can handle this many shadows, even with my current O.P.-ness. I should make a hasty retreat for now. There were still some shadows in my way. I'm still in midair here, so I aimed Nobunaga's shotgun hand downwards and release the shockwave. I was able to get higher air and go over the remaining shadows. Landing just behind them, I quickly planted my right foot into the ground and sprinted away.

Okay… I made a right turn to that dead-end, so the way out is to the left. I ran until I saw the intersection. I could here the shadows coming my way. If I hurry, I would be able to run far enough and disappear into another intersection, so I ran faster, jumped right in the middle of the intersection, spun myself to the left and ju-!

"OW!" I hit my head on something! I fell back but managed to stay standing. I opened my eyes to see what was in my way. It was a wall! I don't understand! Where's the hallway! Dammit! The shadows are almost here!

"DAAM-MIT!" fine, I'll just go another way, hopefully it'll lead to an alternate exit or something. I turned… and to my great and utter disappointment, the shadows were there. They were all there, as if savouring the moment of my cowering.

"Tch… mad at me huh? Cuz I killed lots of your buddies? HUH!" after I said that, they all began to get noisy; the ones that hand hands clenched them into fists.

"Well… COME AND GET ME!" I planted my right foot back and held my arms to cover my torso; a basic stance. As they all charged at me, I got ready to meet them halfway. I pushed against the floor with my right foot… and slipped some moss, landing face first into the cold stone. The shadows all hovered above me, when I looked up…

FIRE! Wow! A streak of fire shot through the middle of the horde! In shock, I reflectively rolled towards the wall to avoid the fire. When it settled I looked towards to direction the fire was coming from, and saw Konohana Sakuya stretching out her feathers like a bird. She relaxed her arms and disappeared, revealing Yukiko, with Souji, Yosuke, and Kanji right behind her.

"Guys!"

"We heard you shout… or more like swear," Yosuke remarked.

"What are you even thinking? Coming to a place like this alone, unarmed no less!" those piercing words came from Amagi-san. Damn, that hurt more than the shadow's punch to my stomach.

"We'll talk about that later; they're not down yet…" Souji announced as he got into his battle stance.

"I widened the range of my Maragion, but it weakened the power… I was focusing more on knocking them down than killing them," Yukiko said.

"It's ok, it was a smart move. Can you still fight, Shoguya?" declared the great leader, Souji Seta.

"Don't underestimate me, Souji!" I got to my feet and got into my 'build-up' stance. I summoned the last of my strength and intensified Nobunaga's power, making the aura more opaque.

"Wow! Senpai's getting rage power!" I heard the kouhai say. Heh, I think having an audience raised my morale. For an unnecessary cool effect, I screamed as if overflowing with power.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWAAAAAH!" apparently, not so unnecessary, as soon as I shouted, I felt more energized and so, I planted my foot into the wall, and launched myself into the horde of shadows.

From the momentum of my launch, I flipped and smashed a small shadow into fading mist. Without a moment to breathe, I hooked a small flying shadow with my right foot and took it on a ride one my little merry-go-round. A big one didn't like it and threw a punch at me, I caught it with both hands at the right moment, still having the small one in my foot, brought the big one along for the ride. I got some air, called upon my persona card, smashed it with my free foot, feeling the surge of energy, I somersaulted.

"HERCULEAN STRIKE!" as I landed the shadows in my grasp were thrown back by the force into their fellow black figures. Them, and a few surrounding shadows, burst into mist. I stood in the middle of it as my victorious stance slowly appeared through the black fog. I took out about 30%.

"Wow…" Yosuke said in awe, he even took off his headphones.

"Leave some for me, Senpai!" I heard Kanji say. I looked and saw him charging in, with his shield held by both hands, getting ready to be swung like a baseball bat.

"Lets dance!" he hit a bulk shadow right in the face, it stumbled and fell. I could tell Kanji was really fired up.

Kanji wasn't done. He quickly recovered from that heavy bash and swung his shield again hitting a shadow that was ready to attack him to his right, and with the current movement, stuck his shield into the ground, right through the previous shadow's gut and flipped himself forward with the shield as the fulcrum.

"I'll join in, come on, Yosuke," I heard the leader say, readying his katana.

"Right behind ya!" Yosuke followed with his kunai knives both downwards from his hands.

I guess I should step down and see them take care of things for awhile; I'm in a pretty shadow clear area so it wouldn't hurt to do nothing for a few seconds. Souji firmly gripped the hilt of his katana and completely sliced through a shadow whilst Kanji landed from his flip, pulled out his shield from he ground, and did the same thing Souji did with the edge of his shield. Those unleashed a flurry of attacks clockwise, which would be Kanji, and counter clockwise, that would be Souji.

Yosuke flipped his headphones back on and fought of the shadows that were astray from the initial cluster. He didn't finish them off just hit them with his kunai knives and knocked them back into the horde and Amagi-san finished of the tired ones with Agilao. I'm starting to see what these guys have in mind.

Sorry I couldn't give you any specific detail on their movements, but telling you the flinches and twitches of four different people would be too much for one person. To wrap up though, Yosuke and Amagi-san are cleaning up the stray shadows, while Kanji and Souji are keeping the initial horde at bay. Me? I'm just sitting pretty till the right moment. I looked around and saw that their almost done. I waited and heard what I wanted to hear.

"Get ready to fly!" that taunt came from Yosuke, who already brought out his persona card. Souji and Kanji both stuck their weapons into the ground and held the m tight. Amagi-san wasn't to close, so she just held down her skirt. Yosuke jumped, turned to a horizontal position in the air and spined.

"Garula!" the blade of the kunai knife hit the card. The card shattered into blue shards of glass and in a second Jiraiya appeared with that same creepy smile. I know that it's not his real mouth, but that thing still gives me the creeps. Anyway, Jiraiya appeared and the shuriken I his palms started spinning. He waited until Yosuke landed and stuck his kunai knives into the ground. With that, Jiraiya moved as if pulling something back with both of his arms, then pushed that imaginary object forward, showing the spinning shuriken.

The Garula unleashed all around, but since the area has been widened, it didn't hurt, but it was still strong enough to lift all the shadows into the air. I didn't have anything to hold on to, so I was lifted into the air as well. I felt the wind blow against me from below, making my jacket flap like a flag, and since Kanji doesn't wear his properly, it flew away. I took a glimpse at Amagi-san and saw her trying really hard to keep it down. I blushed.

Everyone subtly called upon their persona cards in their hands, except for Yosuke who already did his part. Amagi-san quickly crushed hers in her hand without moving her hand that's holding down her skirt. I said 'her' a little too much that time…

"Maragion!" after the sound of shattering glass, Konohana Sakuya appeared and did a very graceful spin, as if she were dancing. Flames started to appear around her, first it was one ring, but as she kept spinning, threads of flame continued to appear. As the flames reached maybe five rings, Konohana Sakuya stopped spinning, took a firm stance, and waved her arm as if rejecting the flames. The thread then flew into the horde of shadows, as if weaving itself into them.

As the thread of flame did what it can to the shadows, it was Souji and Kanji's turn to act.

"I'll go with something subtle this time…" Souji said with a grin. I don't know why, but somehow that guy pisses me off a little, maybe it's because he seems too cool, or maybe it's because of the time he dragged me out at the middle of the night for a completely fruitless meeting with Long Nose. I guess I'll never know.

"Jack Frost!" Souji extended his arm and crushed his persona card. Jack Frost appeared and walked into the middle of the chaos; right below me. Jack Frost? Seriously? That annoying little puff ball, while cute, somehow creeps me out with that excessive smile like Jiraiya does. Do I have something against those kinds of smiles? Well the little guy seems completely unaffected by the wind and just stood there as if it were nothing. He reacted negatively to the fire though, he hugged himself and shivered. Don't ask me why he shivered from heat, like I know what goes on in his mind.

Jack Frost then finally raised his hand and threw it down as if pitching a baseball then disappeared. Looks like Souji cast a Mabufu, small diamonds of ice started to appear repeatedly, and the shadows that're weak against ice reacted very negatively. Some of them seem refreshed by it though, but the Maragion levelled it out.

"My turn! Mazionga, Take-Mikazuchi!" Kanji shouted as he, unlike the other's, slammed his persona card into the ground. The giant skull-painted robot appeared. That could be a good costume for Halloween. Take-Mikazuchi was standing tall and proud with that lightning thing in his hand. He took something that looked like a samurai stance and then swung the lightning thing like a samurai sword. Lightning started striking down from the ceiling as Take-Mikazuchi disappeared.

It was damn loud in here now, with the blowing wind, crackling flames, cracking ice, and now striking lightning. It was almost my turn. I waited for my queue and saw it. Konohana Sakuya finished threading in the last of the flames and disappeared, time for the finisher. I called upon my persona card. Everyone braced themselves for the impact. My card was floating in the air, I positioned myself in the air just right, and managed to kick the card. I felt the surge of energy again. Nobunaga's aura glowed a little and, for one last move, I pushed out all of the energy I had left.

"Herculean Strike, Earthly Storm!" a giant shockwave then erupted and blew away what's left of the shadows after that elemental storm. With the burst of black that diffused into the air, the noisy chaos finally settled down. The black mist was really dense this time, considering all of the shadows I took out at once.

As the black started to fade, I noticed that I'm really tired now. I guess that last move really did sap all of my strength. I looked around and started to see the figures of my friends getting clearer. When I could finally make out faces, I looked back.

"How do we get out of here again?"

Please leave comments/reviews/praises/insults/flames/death threats! It's good to be back!


End file.
